Seras Victoria
Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア, Serasu Vikutoria) is the sister/daughter of Alucard. Appearance Seras is initially a young woman with medium length golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than virtually all of her allies. she usually wears a burgundy red uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Like her father her eyes are red. After absorbing “Fill”, her hair lightened to an almost platinum blonde color. After losing her arm in the escape, it was replaced using Psionic Demesne by a mass of writhing black and orange shadowy matter that manifested as a whip-like set of tendrils before a new arm regrew. Personality Seras is a strong willed woman, and has always been since childhood. Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs. However, she was a loyal and trustworthy police woman who diligently followed the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness" Powers and Abilities Although she primarily uses weapons, Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength. It isn't stated how well-trained she is or what techniques she knows, although she states that she received basic self-defense training when she became a police officer. She demonstrates some maneuvers and attacks such as kicks and karate chops that suggest that she is taught in some kind of martial arts. At first it was believed that the only psychic she had was a slight clairvoyance that lets her penetrate illusions and see things from afar as well as sense auras by the look of it. However it turns out that she really did inherit her fathers/brothers Eroding Detachment ability. When the X-Army attempted to escape captivity Seras ended up being fatally wounded, blinded and crippled, she accidentally absorbs “Fill”. Not only does this regenerate her body, her powers are enhanced, but some of “fill”s self-confidence seems to have rubbed off on her. She doesn't portray much power beyond enhanced endurance and senses. She has also displayed superhuman strength (presumably she can lift at least 6 tons) and super-speed (she can dodge bullets at close range). She also has enhanced healing abilities. However since she has only absorbed one body it is nowhere near the level of her father. The absorbed biomass applies a weak membrane over torn blood vessels to stop bleeding. She has also absorbed “Fill”s abilities allowing her to control objects by the power of mind and muscles. Despite having a slight frame and little weight, she has phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil and normally turret-fixed weapons afford no such problems to Seras, even though powerful muscles would afford her little help without a strong footing. Her most dramatic power, however, is Psionic Demesne which she used to fashion herself an arm while her own regrew. Notes Seras will either be Alucard’s daughter put up for adoption after her mother died and Alucard went crazy or his sister. Though I’m leaning more towards daughter. She still would have been a police woman. However the first awakening of her fathers ability might be changed to something similar to what happened in the series. Only instead of a vampires it’s just regular criminals and she accidentally absorbs someone after being injured. She will still has absorbed the double A psychic who is based off of Sogiita Gunha from Toaru Majutsu no Index. I haven’t figured out a name or nationality for him but everything else in is the same so I’ll probably use the original. He still thought he was a superhero but he only has Tactile Telekinesis everything else is just Psionic Demesne. The TTK is also how they duplicate the mechanics behind martial arts. Seras represents Yugo Gilbert Category:Project Arms Category:Characters